


Going to Starve

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bakery Rivalry, Castiel Owns a Cupcake Shop, Dean Owns a Pie Shop, Gen, M/M, Stoner!Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:11:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21559963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: Dean's pie shop is closed and Sam has the munchies.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 29
Collections: Dean and Cas Bingo, Sam Winchester Bingo





	Going to Starve

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my SPN Fluff Bingo card, the Bakery Rivalry square, my Sam Winchester Bingo card, the Stoner!Sam square, my As The Saying Goes Bingo card, the Ask no questions and hear no lies square, and my DeanCas Bingo card, the Neighbors square.

Sam thought his tongue was going to fly away if he didn’t get any food in his stomach. Or wait, no, it wasn’t going to fly away. It was going to shrivel up and fall out of his mouth.

He lengthened his strides, which were already obscenely long, to ensure that he got to Dean’s even sooner. He hadn’t realized that he was out of pie at home. He should have checked first, so that he didn’t have such urgency now.

But no, he hadn’t checked. He’d gone straight home from work and smoked a bit too much, not realizing until his munchies hit him full force that he was out of pie.

His life was so hard.

Sam turned the corner, seeing Dean’s pie shop up ahead. He sighed with relief as he hurried the rest of the way. Just another minute before he’d be tasting sweet, delicious pie, fresh from the oven.

Dean wouldn’t stop Sam from heading straight into the kitchen when he was like this. Dean was the best big brother ever.

Sam barely glanced at the shop as he reached for the front door, already seeing pies dance in front of his eyes. Gahd, he was _so hungry_.

The door wouldn’t open.

Sam frowned, pushed out of his pie-filled daydream. He tried the door again, staring at the handle. What was wrong with it?

Sam looked up, hoping to catch Dean’s eye through the glass door. Instead of being able to see through it, though, he was met with a sign taped to the inside of the door.

“Closed for the Week. Gone Fishin’. See you next time – Dean.”

“What the hell?” Sam said out loud, already pulling his cell phone out of his pocket. He hit the speed dial as he cupped his free hand around his eyes, trying to see into the dark pie shop.

“Sup?” Dean answered on the second ring.

“Dude, I need pie! Where are you?” Sam asked, his stomach growling horribly. Dean chuckled over the phone line. “It’s not funny, Dean! I need pie, and you’re not here!”

Dean sighed. “Sam, I told you I was taking this week off. Benny and I are up at the lake.”

Sam turned, leaning on the door dramatically. “Well, where’s your spare key? I’ll just eat whatever’s left in the fridge.”

“Sorry, dude. We sold out before closing, there aren’t even crumbs left.”

Sam groaned dramatically, his mind frantic. He was going to starve.

He told Dean as much.

“Sammy, you’re a grown up. Go find food somewhere else.” Dean put his hand over the phone to talk to someone – presumably Benny – for a moment before returning to the phone. “Call me if you’re _actually_ dying, Sam, otherwise I’ll see you when I get back.”

Dean hung up, leaving Sam holding his phone desperately. He studied the blank screen for a moment, a fleeting wonder of how cell phone would taste on the way down.

His stomach growled again. Cell phone wouldn’t cut it, he needed something sweet.

Sam looked up, his eyes beholding the most beautiful sight in the world. Well, it wasn’t really, but at that moment, it was heaven.

A new cupcake shop had opened up across the street from Dean’s pie shop just last month. Dean was still pissed about it – he insisted that the cupcakes were trying to take over the sweets market of the block.

Sam knew that the cupcake shop hadn’t hurt business – they didn’t have any items that overlapped between the two stores and often people would even stop in to both in order to stock for parties.

Right now, though, Sam didn’t care about any of that. All he cared about was getting one of those cupcakes.

Or maybe a dozen cupcakes.

He didn’t even look as he crossed the street, causing a car to brake abruptly. Sam didn’t even wave apologetically at the driver – he was on a mission.

A little bell dinged as Sam opened the door, drawing a man through a door behind the counter. There were no other customers, so Sam didn’t care in the slightest that he’d started drooling.

“How may I help you?” the man asked, his voice low and rough. Sam glanced up at him, noting dark hair and blue eyes before he looked back at the case of cupcakes.

“That one,” Sam pointed at a chocolate-on-chocolate cupcake. The man opened the back of the case, reaching for the cupcake. “And that one,” Sam added. The man nodded. “And that one, and that one, and that one.”

A low chuckle sounded as the man followed Sam’s instructions, pulling cupcake after cupcake from the case. Finally, Sam couldn’t wait anymore. He grabbed the first one from the counter where it had been placed and took a huge bite, moaning around the delicious sweetness. He couldn’t stop, eating the rest of the cupcake until it was crumbs in his palm. 

Then he licked the crumbs from his hand.

When Sam came out of his cupcake haze, his munchies temporarily satisfied, it was to see the blue-eyed man staring at him, mouth open in surprise.

“Sorry,” Sam said, half-shrugging. “I was going to starve.”

The man studied him for a minute before grinning a gummy grin. “Munchies?”

Sam practically melted at being understood. “You have no idea,” he answered, sagging against the counter.

“My twin also gets terrible munchies,” the man offered. “It’s the whole reason why I even opened this place.” He started typing on the cash register, the dings bringing Sam back to reality. He pulled out his wallet, handing the guy his card.

“First one’s on me, since it was necessary for your survival,” the guy said. Sam grinned.

“Thanks, man, that’s awesome. It was delicious, as I’m sure all those will be, too.”

“The name’s Cas, and you’re welcome to come back anytime.”

“Sam,” Sam replied, heading toward the door. “See ya.”

Sam walked home happily, arms leaden with cupcakes galore. Maybe he would survive the rest of Dean’s trip.

In fact, Sam did survive the rest of Dean’s trip – by stopping at Cas’s cupcake shop every evening. If Cas was surprised by Sam’s sweet tooth (or Sam’s daily munchies), he didn’t comment. He always gave Sam one cupcake free (because Sam always ate one in the shop with urgency), and the two of them shared general chit chat more and more.

Dean returned on Saturday, immediately putting pies in the oven for a noon opening. When 2 o’clock rolled around and Sam hadn’t shown up, Dean dialed his number.

“Hey bitch,” Dean said in greeting. “I figured you’d be waiting at the door for some pie. What’s up?”

Sam was distracted by the bong in front of him, so he didn’t think before he spoke. “Nah, I’m still good with cupcakes from Cas. I’ll be by tomorrow, though.”

Sam hung up before Dean could reply. A dark shadow fell across Dean’s brow as he looked across the street to the cupcake shop.

Not only had they tried cornering the sweets market on the block, but now they’d stolen his brother!

It didn’t even phase Dean that all of his regulars and more had already stopped by in the time he’d been open, of course. His glare was set on that cupcake shop and nothing would deter him from the way he was feeling.

Sam didn’t help the situation. When he walked into Dean’s pie shop the following day, it was with a half-eaten cupcake in his hand.

“What the hell?” Dean huffed, startling a couple customers who were sitting nearby eating their pie. He sent them an apologetic motion before rounding the counter and dragging Sam into the kitchen by the collar of his shirt. Dean grabbed the rest of the cupcake from Sam’s hand, earning a noise of protest.

“Cupcakes are not allowed in here!” Dean declared as he threw the cupcake into the trash. Sam cried out at the loss of the treat, but Dean immediately shoved a piece of pie into his mouth to shut him up.

“Only pie!”

With that, Dean left Sam in the kitchen and went back out to the counter, now glaring daggers at the cupcake shop across the street. This was war.

* * *

A week later, Sam was better at hiding his cupcake stops from Dean. He wasn’t so good, though, that Dean didn’t notice the bit of icing on his lip one day when he came in for some pie.

Dean was quiet as he sliced Sam a piece of pecan. “Are the cupcakes actually good?” Dean finally asked as he held Sam’s plate out to him. Sam grabbed for it, but Dean wouldn’t let go.

Sam sighed. “Ask no questions and hear no lies,” he replied, jerking the plate from Dean’s hand and heading for his corner booth.

Dean watched the cupcake shop contemplatively the rest of the day until he closed a half hour early – he’d sold out of pies so he didn’t feel bad about it – and put on a baseball cap before crossing the street.

The little bell dinged above Dean’s head and he hurried to the counter, wanting to bring as little attention to himself as possible. The brim of his hat hid his face from the guy behind the counter.

Dean was begrudgingly impressed by the array of flavors available, eventually choosing a chocolate cupcake to judge the quality and a bacon cupcake to judge the creativity.

His eyes were still downcast on his wallet as he paid, and it wasn’t until he was handed his cupcakes that he looked up at the employee.

The bluest eyes to ever blue met his, and Dean felt his stomach jump. He blushed, mumbled a thank you, and hurried out of the shop.

As he took a bite of the delicious bacon cupcake, he realized that maybe the cupcake shop across the street was not so bad after all, especially with such a cute guy working there.


End file.
